Unforgivable
by Laugh Attack
Summary: Ron thought someone actually loved him. Instead, he was betrayed. Hermione tries to comfort him the best she can. A/N: My first one-shot. R&R please!


During the late night, Hermione Granger walked downstairs to the common rooms and opened up her journal. She doesn't write in them anymore, she used too, when she couldn't take the stress any longer. She could tell everything to the journal. All of her secrets were in there. Hermione didn't want to write in it anymore.

There was no need too. After a while looking at it, she put the journal in her luggage, and started to climb up the stairs to her dorm.

"Hermione?"

She turned around. It was Ron who called her name. What was he doing up this late? He never hardly did

"What are you doing up?" Hermione asked.

Ron chuckled once, but it wasn't very enthusiastic. "I could ask you the same thing."

Hermione sighed. "I just had a nightmare." And no, it wasn't a lie.

"Want to tell me about it?"

Hermione shrugged.

Ron sat down, and waited for her to sit on the side of him. She did, and leaned her head back against the couch.

"Can you tell me why _you_ are up first?" Hermione said, urgently.

He sighed. "I can't stop thinking about Lavender."

Hermione hated her! Hearing her name wanted to make her throw up. Ron needed to forget about her. Forget every moment when she hurt him. Hermione would never forgive her. Not for anything. She never expected Lavender to cheat on Ron. He thought she actually loved him for who he was. Understood him. Then, he was betrayed. Like a sword going through your chest. Hermione knew exactly how he felt.

"Ron, you need to forget about her," Hermione took his hand. "You can do better. She's not worth it."

"I thought she actually... liked me, for who I was..."

"She's not the one."

"I thought she was."

"She's not."

Ron sighed.

"Stop thinking about her. One day, she'll wish she had you back," Hermione was sure of it. "She doesn't knowp what she's missing."

Ron didn't say anything.

"C'mon, Ron," Hermione urged. "She's not worth it."

Ron nodded. "She is."

Hermione shook her head. "No. She was a waste of time. SHe was lucky to have you. She betrayed you, hurt you, and you call that worthy?"

"No..." Ron whispered. "I guess not."

"Trust me," Hermione said, running her hand through his hair. "You'll find someone."

Ron was about to say something, but the door opened. They both looked at the door. _Great_, Hermione thought. _Lavender_. Lavender shut the door behind her, then turned and saw Hermione staring at her. _What was she looking at?_

"What are you looing at?" Lavender snapped.

Hermione stared back at her. "You."

"Get up," Lavender urged.

"Hermione," Ron muttered. "Don't."

Hermione ignored him and stood up. "You got a problem with _me_?"

Lavender laughed. "Hun, you got that backwords. Your the one who is staring at me." She paused, and chuckled once. "You really _are _a mudblood."

Hermione stared at her.

"Shut your mouth!" This time, Ron stood up.

Hermione smiled at Lavender's shocked face.

_Good. The little brat should be scared, _Hermione thought. _She deserves it anyway. _

"R-Ron," Lavender backed away an inch. "What are you doing?"

"Doing what I should have done along time ago," Ron said.

"What _are_ you going to do?" Lavender asked, sarcastically.

Hermione wanted to punch her in the face. She tightened her fingers against her palm. Hermione wasn't surprised they turned red in less than a minute.

"I don't want you in my life," Ron said.

Lavender looked at the ground.

"What you did wasn't forgivable," Ron's voice became quieter.

"It was rubish! Childish!" Hermione blurted out.

"Hermione," Ron said. "Please..."

Hermione closed her mouth.

"Okay, then," Lavender said. Her voice wasn't harsh. It was mediocre. "Fine. If that's how you want it then. Unless you want to give me another chance."

"Don't give her another chance, Ron," Hermione glared at Lavender. "When you think she's finally on your side again, when you can trust her, tell her everything, she'll betray you again and break your heart when you least expect it."

Lavender stared at Hermione. "Okay, ."

Hermione punched her. Lavender gasped, then ran up the commonroom stairs to her dorm. Once she was in her dorm, Lavender slammed the door so loud, it felt like the whole castle shook. _Ha! That got rid of you and taught you a lesson. Now you know not to mess with me or Ron anymore. She needs to learn to watch what she says infront of people! That little brat deserved that._

Hermione turned her head to look at Ron. He had his back to her.

"Ron?" Hermione said, softly. "Are you mad at me?"

Ron shook his head, not speaking.

Hermione quietly walked infront of him. Then, she realized what he was doing. He barely ever did this! He was crying.

"I thought... She..."

Hermione hugged him, not wanting to let go.

"She..."

Ron sobbed a little (A/N: Aww. I hate it when guys cry. ). "She meant... everything to me..."

Hermione hugged him tighter. Ron hugged her back, not as tight though.

"She just wasn't worth it," Hermione rubbed his back. "I know it might not seem liek that now, but, trust me. It will someday."

"Why are you trying to help me?" Ron asked, not that he didn't mind.

"Because you helped me with Viktor when we broke up... Even if we didn't, I'd still help you," Hermione said. "Your my best friend."

"Atleast I have one best friend," Ron was surprised. "Thought no one liked me."

"Your Harry's best friend too, Ron," Hermione reminded him.

Ron sighed. "I still miss her."

"Of course you still do," Hermione understood. "It'll take time."

He sighed. "Your my best friend too, Hermione."

She smiled. "I knew that already."

"I just... can't believe... its _over_." Ron whiped his tears. It felt like more was going to come, but, he wasn't going to cry worse infront of Hermione.

"Come on," Hermione brought him over to the couch.

He sat down on the side of her, and she wrapped her arms around him again. She just felt so bad. She has never seen Ron so heartbroken like this. She hugged him tighter, letting him know she'd always be there for him, no matter what. Hermione knew _exactly _how he felt. Betrayed. Stabbed in the back. Like your heart was ripped in half and it seems it would take a decade for it to be perfectly back in place.

There's a way out. There had to be. Out of this misery, and pain. Hermione would get him out of it, even if it took a long time. She'd do anything for him, because he aws her best friend. She'd do the same thing for Harry, if he was in this mess.

Hermione should have told him sooner about Lavender. She didn't want to hurt him though. Lavender was just one of those people who you thought you'd trust, then, stab you in the heart when you least expect it. It was really annoying. She wasn't worth the time, as she said before. Ron seemed to be crying harder.

Actually, Lavender was a waste of tears. Waste of time. Waste of everything.

"I'll always be there for you," Hermione promised.

"I'll be there for you too," Ron whispered.

That was a promise.


End file.
